"BEYOND THE KILLING!" - Qeios Episode 3 - (Garry's Mod Animated Series)
Episode= ''Beyond The Killing ''is the third and final episode of the short-lived animated series Qeios. Plot TBA |-|Transcript= Scene 1: Jasper’s Dream An idyllic valley of green beautiful scenery where Jasper is shown standing a distance opposite Rivatha. JASPER: My dear Rivatha… RIVATHA: Yes, my darling Jasper? JASPER: Here I am, heart and soul, confessing my undying love for you... You have touched my heart is so many ways and words couldn't even begin to explain the love I feel for you. Rivatha... will you be my buttercup? RIVATHA: Of course I will! I love you! Jasper! Jasper and Rivatha run towards each other. JASPER: Rivatha! RIVATHA: Jasper! JASPER: Rivatha! RIVATHA: Jasper! Cut to Jasper lying on the floor at Mrs Whitely’s. He stands up. JASPER: A dream? MRS. WHITELY: Jasper! Would you get your butt out of the way?! Jeremy wants to get a snack. Jeremy crawls along the floor to the fridge and starts devouring burgers. JASPER: Shouldn't you two be asleep? MRS. WHITELY: Like we can sleep while you're in here confessing your love to the fridge! JASPER: I was confessing my undying love to Rivatha... MRS. WHITELY: Pfft! Love?! TV is better. Now move! Jasper sidesteps Jeremy. JASPER: Why am I back home? MRS. WHITELY: You don't even live here! JASPER: Oh, that's right... Jeremy goes and picks up a cuddly toy penguin. JASPER: I came back to get Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy... He gets scared when he's alone... We can go find Rivatha together, Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy... Jeremy gets so fat that he starts flying around the ceiling. JASPER: And if I do find her... It is time that I shed this person that I am. I must become someone more. Someone that Rivatha can put her faith into... Someone that Rivatha can love... Jasper exits with Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy following behind. Scene 2: Ruins of Aviria Rivatha, inside the barn, walks to the barn door and is greeted by the sight of the village, still charred and smouldering from the recent attack. She notices Woodrow standing outside and goes to talk to him. RIVATHA: Good morning Woodrow. WOODROW: Morning Rivatha. Did you sleep well? RIVATHA: Not really... sleeping on a pile of rocks isn't my thing. Everywhere I turned there was something sticking into my back. WOODROW: Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it. Comet approaches them. Jasper can be seen hiding behind some logs. COMET: No lollygagging! We need to continue searching. RIVATHA: But we already looked everywhere yesterday. I'm pretty sure this place is abandoned. WOODROW: They must be in hiding. They could come back at any minute. COMET: Exactly. Let's keep looking. I want to know what happened here. Comet goes off in a direction. RIVATHA: Fine. Woodrow also steps off, briefly pausing and turning to talk to Rivatha. WOODROW: I'll check over here. Try not to get lost Rivatha. He carries on walking. RIVATHA: Hey! Why would I get lost? And now I'm alone... Rivatha looks at a run-down house. Rivatha: I guess I'll go check in here. Rivatha enters the house. RIVATHA: Hello? Is anyone home? Whilst looking around Rivatha hears a smashing sound coming from upstairs. RIVATHA: I-Is someone there? Rivatha goes upstairs to investigate. She sees a figure standing at a window. RIVATHA: Oh, hello there. The figure turns around. They have an androgynous look about them with blond hair and a black uniform. RIVATHA: Um, are you hurt? The figure raises an arm and a box flies at Rivatha, knocking her over whilst the figure runs away. RIVATHA: Woah! Hey, why'd you do that!? They're gone. How did they do that? I better get after them. Scene 3: Qeios City Rothlyn is standing in the street talking to three guards. ROTHLYN: Have you searched the forest area yet? BRITISH GUARD: No sir. It's much too far away. DERPY GUARD: (translation) Our suits wouldn't hold up long enough or us to get there and back sir. ROTHLYN: We have to try anyway. I'll go myself if I must... BRITISH GUARD: We've already found her helmet sir. There is no way that she's still alive. ROTHLYN: Even so... I won't-I won't believe until we find some sight of her. DERPY GUARD: (translation) King Rothlyn...You need to let her go. We must move on. ROTHLYN: I've told you, I'm no longer your king. I've already stepped down. Rivatha is your new Queen. BRITISH GUARD: But sir, she's gone. We need you to lead us. ROTHLYN: Why are you all so eager for her to be dead!? I said she's still alive until you can prove otherwise! DERPY GUARD: (translation) Yes sir, we're sorry. We'll do our best. ROTHLYN: And how has that been working or you so far? A girl citizen walks up behind Rothlyn. GIRL CITIZEN: Rothlyn! RIVATHA: Hello...I'm sorry. I don't mean to be this rude... You just caught me at a bad time... GIRL CITIZEN: Is it true? Is she... RIVATHA: No. No she's not. She's a strong girl. She can-she can still be out there. GIRL CITIZEN: Of course sir, but everyone in the city is saying that she's dead. RIVATHA: Who told them that? GIRL CITIZEN: I'm not sure... RIVATHA: Wait, wait...hold on. Do you still write that newspaper? GIRL CITIZEN: Yeah, is there something you'd like me to write about? RIVATHA: Tell the people that she isn't dead. And whoever is spreading these rumors is an enemy of this city. GIRL CITIZEN: Of course! I'll write it as soon as possible! See you later your highness. ROTHLYN: Thank you. Stay safe. The girl departs and walks up a ramp. Scene 3: Apartment The girl is seen walking down through the street and into her apartment building when she hears something and stops and turn around. GIRL CITIZEN: Who-who's there? A different kind of Guardian appears from around a corner. GUARD WITH UNKNOWN ACCENT: You are under arrest. GIRL CITIZEN: What? Why? GUARD WITH UNKNOWN ACCENT: You've been reported for suspicious activity and crimes against Qeios City. GIRL CITIZEN: I just spoke with the king minutes ago. You can't arrest me without his consent! GUARD WITH UNKNOWN ACCENT: If you resist, I will have no choice but to terminate you. Scene 4: Ruins of Aviria Rivatha meets up with Woodrow. RIVATHA: Hey Wood! WOODROW: You find something? RIVATHA: Yeah, someone was in that house over there, but they ran off. In the background what appears to be a boy is seen falling from the clock tower and hitting the ground. WOODROW: They couldn't have gone too far. What did they look like? RIVATHA: I'm not sure about their gender... but they had blonde hair and black clothes on. Oh, and one more thing! WOODROW: What is it? RIVATHA: They somehow threw a box at me without even touching it. WOODROW: …Are you positive? RIVATHA: I know it sounds insane, but yeah, I'm pretty positive. WOODROW: No, you don't sound insane at all. People who can do that are called The Gifted. RIVATHA: So, is that sort of thing normal to you guys? WOODROW: I wouldn't say normal, because it's rare for someone to be one of The Gifted. Jasper is seen watching them from around the side of a house holding Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy. JASPER: The only gift I need is Rivatha's attention... at least you understand my feelings Fuzzy Wuzzy... Jasper turns Mr. Fuzzy Wuzzy around and kisses him. RIVATHA: How did they do it? WOODROW: If I can remember correctly, it has something to do with how much fo their brain they can access. RIVATHA: That is so weird... How come we didn't have any of those in Qeios? WOODROW: I'm not sure. Maybe, they killed them. RIVATHA: Now that's just morbid... WOODROW: Sorry about that! Let's try to find them Riva! RIVATHA: Riva? Did you just come up with that? WOODROW: Yeah! Its a nickname for you. RIVATHA: Don't you dare start calling me that! WOODROW: Why not? RIVATHA: Because it sounds super dorky! WOODROW: Does not... Riva. Woodrow starts walking away from her. RIVATHA: No! If you call me that, I'll call you... Er… Stump! WOODROW: Haha! Stump? RIVATHA: Yeah, 'cause it's wood. Get it? WOODROW: That's way worse than Riva! Hahaha! The figure runs across a few yards from them. Rivatha spots them. RIVATHA: Look! There they are. WOODROW: Quick Riva! Let's go after them! The run after them, Rivatha saying- RIVATHA: I told you not to call me that! Time skip Rivatha and Woodrow continue chasing the figure through the ruins and corner them at the house on the hill. WOODROW: Hey kid! Stop! They cautiously approach them. Comet catches up with them at this point. RIVATHA: Oh, hey Comet. COMET: Hey you two! I see you found someone. WOODROW: Hello there. Do you live here? RIVATHA: Are you all alone? Where are the rest of the townspeople? WOODROW: Can they talk? RIVATHA: I don't know. Well, I guess we aren't getting anywhere. Another figure, identical to the first, appears behind them holding a gun. AUDREY: Get away from my brother this instant. COMET: Woah, hold on a second! We don't mean any harm. WOODROW: Oh my. There are two of them. AUDREY: Andre, come here. Andre walks around the group to join Audrey at her side. RIVATHA: Andre? So, that's his name. WOODROW: We're here to help out. We're from Escent Village. AUDREY: I see... What about this girl you're with? She is from Qeios. She's attacked my home... RIVATHA: No no! That wasn't me. How do you know I'm from Qeios anyway? Do I smell funny? AUDREY: You're wearing royal armor. Give me one good reason why I should trust you. Andre turns to Audrey and, though he does not visibly appear to communicate, Audrey reacts as if he had. AUDREY: You trust her Andre? Audrey withdraws her revolver. ANDRE: Fine...if you say so WOODROW: Uh, did he say something just now? AUDREY: Yes. not that you'd be able to hear him. RIVATHA: Anyway, my name is Rivatha. This is Woodrow and Comet. AUDREY: Woodrow and Comet? Why didn't you say so? You were friends of my father, Joel. WOODROW: That's right! You're his kids? It's wonderful to meet you. COMET: Speaking of Joel, how is he holding up? AUDREY: He died during the attack. WOODROW: Oh. I'm so sorry. AUDREY: Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault. Andre turns to Audrey again and Audrey turns to him for a moment before both turn back to the group. AUDREY: Andre says that he'd like you to come to our house. We can talk there. RIVATHA: We'd love to. Thank you very much. AUDREY: Not you though. You sit outside. Come on. Audrey and Andre walk off together. RIVATHA: Urgh. WOODROW: Hmmhmm. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. Woodrow and Comet follow Audrey and Andre. RIVATHA: Of course she will... Rivatha follows them. Scehe 4: Audrey’s house The group stand inside the house whilst Rivatha looks in from the window. AUDREY: Here we are. WOODROW: This is a nice place you've got. I'm glad Qeios didn't ruin it. AUDREY: I will destroy Qeios for what they did. COMET: I understand your anger, but remember that there are innocent people inside that city as well. RIVATHA: Can I come in now? AUDREY: No. WOODROW: So, what's your name? AUDREY: Audrey. COMET: It's nice to meet you Audrey. AUDREY: Likewise. WOODROW: Where are the rest of the townspeople? AUDREY: They are in a cave not far from here. They're too scared to come back. COMET: Why are you and Andre here? AUDREY: It's my home I won't let them take it from me. WOODROW: Do you plan on stopping them all by yourselves? AUDREY: Andre says he can protect us. WOODROW: Is he one of The Gifted? AUDREY: That is correct. COMET: He's one of The Gifted? That's wonderful! AUDREY: Yes.He'll help us stop them. WOODROW: You do know they will be attacking again soon, right? AUDREY: We know. And we're ready. WOODROW: Audrey, you can't do this on your own. RIVATHA: Let us help you! COMET: Rivatha...you want to fight against Qeios? RIVATHA: If they are attacking innocent people, of course I want to help.Audrey and Andre, will you allow me to help you? JASPER: I'll help. AUDREY: I still don't trust you -- JASPER: Okay... AUDREY: -- but my brother says that he accepts your offer. JASPER: I'll just be here then... RIVATHA: Thank you very much! AUDREY: If you turn on us, I will kill you. RIVATHA: I won't. WOODROW: I've never met one of The Gifted before. It's an honor. AUDREY: He says that it's his pleasure. COMET: How come he doesn't speak? AUDREY: He hasn't spoken since we lost our mother, but he still speaks to me. WOODROW: So, um... how does he do that? AUDREY: We each know what the other is thinking. RIVATHA: Woah, that's neat. So you're twins. AUDREY: Duh. RIVATHA: Ugh...right. WOODROW: Sorry, Riva's slow. RIVATHA: Stop calling me that! You're the one riding the short bus. AUDREY: They're here. An explosion rocks the building. WOODROW: Are you sure about this? This is dangerous. AUDREY: I would rather die than let them win. RIVATHA: Let's get moving guys. COMET: Right! RIVATHA: Oh my... Those are our guardians. WOODROW: I'm sorry you have to be here, Riva. RIVATHA: No, I wanted to know... And now I see that you were right and... COMET: Let's stop them from destroying Aviria! WOODROW: Right! AUDREY: Here they come. No turning back. FIGHT SCENE HERE RIVATHA: He's like a superhero! WOODROW: Superhero? What is that? RIVATHA: Oh, nevermind. Sorry about this... ` WOODROW: Oh no... Let's get it closer to Andre! RIVATHA: Right! WOODROW: Over here, Riva! RIVATHA: Whatever you say...Stump. RIVATHA: Thanks Andre! WOODROW: If Andre wasn't here, we'd have a lot of trouble. RIVATHA: That's for sure! AUDREY: You just don't give up... SCENE ENDS AND QEIOS TROOPS FLEE We did it. RIVATHA: Did we win? WOODROW: Looks like it. Good job Riva! RIVATHA: Thanks. COMET: I've never seen anyone stand up to Qeios like that before! AUDREY: Thank you for your help. WOODROW: You're very welcome! Where'd you disappear to? COMET: I was, um... RIVATHA: Hiding? COMET: No! Maybe.. Yeah... AUDREY: So, will you be leaving now? WOODROW: Yeah, we're taking Rivatha back to Qeios. AUDREY: Oh, so she's going back home to hide? RIVATHA: No! I'm going back to get some answers! I lived my entire life not knowing about any of this. COMET: Rivatha is the new queen of Qeios. AUDREY: You're kidding... WOODROW: No, we're serious. She wants to help. RIVATHA: Having the queen on our side will help. He says that he wants you to take us with you. RIVATHA: You want to come with us? Why? AUDREY: Andre wants to get into Qeios so we can stop them. RIVATHA: I see... What about you Audrey? What do you want to do? AUDREY: Getting inside Qeios will be the most effective way to put an end to this. RIVATHA: If you really want to, I'd love to have you come along. You'd be a big help. WOODROW: Then it's settled! You guys can come to Qeios with us. COMET: You don't mind leaving Aviria behind? RIVATHA: Thank you very much for helping us. AUDREY: I'm not helping YOU. I'm helping my people. You idiots of Qeios... You don't even think before believing something so foolish. RIVATHA: You're right...I did believe it, and I'm very sorry about that. I can't turn back time, so you might as well stop blaming me for everything. AUDREY: No, I won't stop. Not until you show me that you're trustworthy. RIVATHA: Fine, whatever you say. but if what I did here today didn't convince you, I highly doubt that there's anything I can do to change your mind. WOODROW: Rivatha... COMET: So, should we head out in the morning? AUDREY: Yes, that would work. WOODROW: Let's all get some rest, we’ll be needing it. End scene: The morning after WOODROW: Rivatha...Wake up. RIVATHA: What is it? Rivatha realises that there are Qeios guardians standing over them and gets to her feet. RIVATHA: Oh... GUARD HIT WITH WIIMOTE: End of the line. You're all under arrest in the name of the King. My lady. RIVATHA: As your queen, I demand you to stand – The guard is hit with a Wiimote and falls on the floor. GUARD HIT WITH WIIMOTE: By the crown! What do you thi – Another Wiimote hits the guard and he drops unconscious. JASPER: What a lovely crowd... You people from Qeios always thinking you can just show up and take what you want... But no more... RIVATHA: Wait a minute... You're that creep from back at Miss Whitely's house... Aren't you? Jasper breaks through the window and points a gun at the Guardians. JASPER: Pay attention people... This is the part where you explain to me exactly why Guardians of Qeios are after their own Queen. Outside shot. There is the sound of a fisticuff and someone is seen getting thrown out of the window. Category:Stub Category:Article stubs Category:Qeios